Bring It On Never Back Down
by Draco's Little Emo
Summary: Ashley always wanted to be a cheerleader, after all, her mother and her older sisters were in their high school days. Only problem, she doesn't exactly qualify as cheerleading material. She's a nerd with thick-rimmed glasses and frizzy hair.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Bring It On series_

_**Title:**_B_ring It On: Never Back Down_

_Summary: _The fifth installment of the BIO series. Ashley always wanted to be a cheerleader, after all, her mother and her older sister were in their high school days. Only problem, she doesn't exactly qualify as cheerleading material. Thick-rimmed glasses and frizzy hair marks her as a nerd and nerds aren't cheerleading material.

_"Next!" Stacey yelled from her clipboard, brushing a piece of honey blonde hair from her face with a quick wave of her face. A sneer crossed her features as she read the name from the clip board, "Ashley Winston? As in, the Winston Generation." She giggled slightly turning to the other blonde haired cheerleader sitting beside her at the table, "Looks more like something a Winston threw up."_

_Ashley gulped slightly before taking her place in front of the main squad. "Um... I'm Ashley Winston." She said, Damn they already know that. She toyed with the band on her wrist. Her extra baggy sweat pants out of place among the hot shorts and mini skirts. Her thick, brown hair was brushed roughly into a ponytail; pieces of it hung crazily around her head like she had just gotten shocked by a sharp bolt of electricity. Her hair never acted right, even with product. _

_"We know," Cassie, the cheerleader on her right said, she waved the clipboard in the air slightly. "We can read." _

_"Don't just stand there," Stacey said sharply. "You're trying out right?"_

_Ashley nodded her head furiously, her red, thick-rimmed glasses bouncing on her face. "Yes." She felt as if she was getting probed like a frog in a biology class._

_"Then try," Cassie said, waving her hand dismissively._

_Ashley nodded once more, as if this was the only bodily function she could manage underneath the scrutiny of the cheerleaders. "Simple cheer routine or double round off back hand tuck multiple times?" She added in, trying to earn some brownie points with the already failing respect of the blondes. _

_"Surprise us," Vanessa, the cinnamon brown highlighted blonde who occupied the fold out chair on the left of Stacey, the captain of the Razorback cheering squad. "And don't suck."_

_"Okay, alright!" Ashley cheered, throwing her hands into a high v. "I can do a simple back hand tuck and I bet it won't suck, I'm cute to boot, but it doesn't mean I won't toot my own horn, I was born to cheer, I don't have a fear, I'll fly, touch the sky, and land back down, go around and be the very best, better than the rest." She flipped through the air in a usual back flip, landing on her feet before twisting her body into a fallout. She continued to move swiftly around the gym floor, using her best trick from what she learned from the best gymnastic coaches. Ashley ended her routine into a split, her arms reaching up to the sky, a smile on her face. _

_She got up nervously, brushing her hands on her loose fitting tank top. _

_"What the hell was that?" Stacey said slowly, "Don't tell me you call that a cheer. It was completely unoriginal. Your lay out was sloppy, your cheer was pathetic, even more so than you are and your tendency to grimace when landing a flip was ugly to look at." She slammed the clipboard down onto the table. The loud bang echoed around the stark gym._

_Ashley shrunk back with fear. "I--_

_"am a disgrace to cheerleaders everywhere!" Vanessa finished for her, throwing the chair down, it clanged heavily onto the floor._

_"We hate disgraces!" Cassie screamed, jumping up on the table with cat like skills. "Let's kill her girls!"_

_Stacey leaped across the table, her foot stuck out in a karate move that was reminiscent of Jackie Chan, "Yah!" and aiming perfectly for Ashley's face. "Yahhh!"_

"Ahhh!" Ashley screamed, her eyes snapped open with fright, they moved quickly around in her head until she realized where she was. The scream died down from her complete embarrassment. "ahh…" Everyone in the classroom was looking at her! The students interrupted with laughter and she slouched down in her seat, Ashley tried to disappear from the surface of the earth. She covered her face with her hands. _I'm still here._

"Well, I'm sorry if this lesson is boring you to death, Ms. Winston and you choose to scream from boredom, but can you refrain from doing so." The teacher said from the front of the room, shaking his head in disgust before turning back to the equation on the board. "As I was saying--."

"I can't believe you did that in class!" Her best friend Ciara commented as they sat outside on the brick wall during lunch hour. The dark-skinned girl glowed with sympathy. Her black curls hung loosely around her head and her lips shined with pink lip glossed. Ciara was one of those 'pretty girls' but she slummed with the dorks and nerds. In her opinion, looks didn't mean a damn thing when it came to status. It was half personality and she didn't have that personality. Nor did she want to. However, she did make the squad last year.

Ashley groaned, "I didn't mean to, I had this dream that.. I had…" She groaned once more before smashing her palm against her forehead. "I'm such a loser."

Ciara shook her head slightly, "No, you're not and it's going to be okay."

"Okay?" Ashley shrieked, "Okay!? I screamed, out loud, in the middle of class for spirits of the cheer god's sakes. Not to mention, it was my only class with Stacey. So now when I go out for tryouts she might think I'm mental and won't choose me for the squad."

"Stacey's decision isn't the only decision toward the squad," Ciara said seriously. "It wouldn't matter if you're crazy, your skills are totally bangin'."

"But I'm not bangin'!" Ashley yelled, leaning back with frustration. She waved her hands desperately to catch her balance, but to no avail. Ashley landed onto the ground, her legs cocked in the air in an awkward angle. She rubbed the sore part of her head.

"Oh my god," A voice behind her laughed. "She's not only a psycho and a nerd, she's clumsy too."

Ashley's eyes rolled upward until she recognize the person standing above her as Stacey, the head cheerleader and bitch through and through. "Good job, loser."

Cassie, her right-hand woman could only giggle. "Hate to be you."

Ciara sneered, "Just get the hell out of here, Stacey."

"Watch yourself, Jackson." Stacey said cautiously, "If you like that uniform, you better not get on the wrong side of me, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, like… you know." Vanessa said dumbly.

"Uh…" Stacey said, glaring at her friend out of the corner of her eyes. "Please don't try to help." They all wore the assigned cheerleading uniform. A ruby red mini skirt with black outlines with the black halter top that had Razorback stretched across in red letters.

The trio of blondes waved rudely before continuing their way to the more "popular" side of the lawn. Where preps, jocks, and cheerleaders grace their beauty and flaunted their cash. A side Ashley only half qualified for, she might have been rich, but her looks weren't exactly, worthy of their self-proclaimed level.

"Are you okay?" Ciara said, reaching out a hand and lifting her friend up off the ground.

"I'm good," Ashley said. "Nothing out of the norm in my day as resident nerd."

"Well, I rather be resident nerd, than resident skanky whore." Ciara said loudly, her finger pointing toward Vanessa, who currently sat in the lap of some random football player.

Ashley laughed. "You're right, but they are… awesome."

"Not really," Ciara proclaimed. She glanced down at her watch and toward the rest of the cheerleaders as they aligned in front of the school entrance. "Oh I got to go, cheer time."

Ashley sighed with envy. "Go out cheer those sluts."

"Will do."

Ashley watched as her best friend ran up toward the squad.

"Go Razorbacks, we're in it to win it, all or nothing baby!" Stacey yelled, her arms held up high. The squad went into a beautiful routine of perfect flips and intricate precision with a swift of dance movement thrown in for taste. They were the best in the region and this was merely a fact when they performed.

The crowd of students clapped and cheered at their squad.

Ashley leaned onto her fist, "God, I wish I was out there."

"Ah!" She squealed as her arm fell out from beneath her chin and she went flying back onto the ground again in the same painful position. "Ouch!"

**AN: **Please review! This is my first story and I love Bring It On! I'm trying to the write the fifth movie through a story and I would love to see who likes it. As the for the next chapter, I will be bringing in more cheerleaders. And I have a treat for you reviewers! I will pick a cheerleader from the pervious movie to appear in this story, it doesn't matter which one. However, you have to vote in your review and the Bring It On cheerleader with the most votes will be in here!

The Choices Are:

_Torrance- Bring It On_

_Missy- Bring It On_

_Courtney- Bring It On_

_Brooke- Bring it On In It To Win It_

_Carson- Bring It On In It To Win It_

_Brittany- Bring It On In It to Win It _

_Camille- Bring It On All or Nothing_

_Whittier- Bring It On Again_

_Tina- Bring It On Again_

_Monica- Bring It On Again_

If you want your favorite in here, vote!


End file.
